The Boy Between Worlds
by KazunaRei
Summary: Running from his bullying cousin, Harry sends himself into Gensokyo, dropping right into the Hakurei shrine. Reimu now finds herself saddled with an extra and permanent shrine mate. 'Well at least he's willing to clean after himself. Unlike those other free loaders . . .'
1. Chapter 1

CRASH

The green leaf patterned cup stopped just inches from her lips. Hakurei Reimu, the Shrine Maiden of Paradise, felt a kind of buzzing in the back of her head causing her to rub the area frowning. Something passed through the border and right into her home. She sighed placing the cup of tea to the side and stood grabbing her gohei stepping into the shrine making a quick right.

Reimu stared, sitting on her table was a little boy wearing a gray dirt covered shirt several sizes too big and large dirty white shorts with holes. His eyes were wide and a very vivid green, hidden partly behind the largest pair of glasses she had ever seen. His black hair stuck up in places and fell in a chaotic mess on his head covering his forehead that reminded her of a ruffled bird. They eyed each other, Reimu with the blank expression, the boy with horror. Reimu's eyes flicked down the ground seeing her other tea cup broken in pieces beside the table. She sighed again pinching the bridge of her nose and yelled.

"Yukari! Take him back now!" The boy jumped almost falling off the table and stuttered. Reimu frowned; she couldn't understand the words he uttered.

"Oh my who's this little thing?" A voice drawled from overhead. Reimu glared upward, the boy gawked, at a blond woman the upper half of her body hanging out the ceiling. "Dirty isn't he?"

"Who cares," Reimu jabbed her gohei at him, causing him to flinch, and snapped, "Send him back home Yukari, I have no time to be a baby-sitter." Yukari tipped her head.

"Really~? It's not like you're doing anything at the moment Reimu."

The girl buried her face in her free hand and growled. "You seriously cannot be expecting me to take care of this kid."

"Why not? Don't you think he's interesting~?"

"No." Reimu deadpanned. Yukari tutted and disappeared into the ceiling, she reappeared at Reimu's side floating in midair.

"Reimu, remember the thing you wanted me to do to the barrier? You got tired of the people from the other side coming through into your shrine, so you had me increase the defense around here so they can't get through."

Reimu blinked and gave the woman an incredulous look, "Wait you actually did it?"

Yukari pouted and sniffed, "Well you left me with little choice. It was either tweak the border or never get any sleep at all."

"Oh I see." Reimu looked slightly smug; Yukari's pout became more pronounced. The boy atop the table blinked and hesitantly said something. They stared before exchanging looks. "So do you know what he's saying?"

"Nope," Yukari smiled, "But a quick little adjustment and he'll be speaking our language."

* * *

Harry Potter was having a really bad week. Having been suspended from school after he somehow transported himself atop the school's roof, running from his cousin and his gang, he spent the days away cleaning his relative's house from top to bottom, tending to his aunt's garden, washing his uncle's car, and curled up in his cupboard almost delirious with hunger.

The one time he actually had some time to himself without his aunt hovering over his shoulder giving him more things to do his cousin Dudley decided he wanted to finish the hunt that began at school during recess. Harry was chased from the front yard of the house halfway to the park; he managed to stay ahead but was growing tired. He barely ate anything this day, his aunt gave him only bread to eat for breakfast nothing more, and he worked that little bit of energy off by working around the house polishing the floors. Harry wanted to cry, his eyes tearing, he wrapped an arm around his middle gasping.

He wished he could leave his horrible family, if they could be called that, behind. He wished he could go somewhere where he'll never have to see them again. He wished he could be somewhere far, far away. Out of Little Whinging, out of Surrey, even out of England! Harry closed his eyes, blocking out Dudley's jeering and his gang's sneering, and something inside him shifted.

He fell.

Harry's heart nearly gave out as his feet left the ground. He was falling forward so suddenly he screamed breathless in surprise. Harry threw his hands forward hoping to catch himself before hitting the ground-

But he kept falling.

It took a few seconds for him to open his eyes. Harry cracked them open warily and gasped, his vision filled with stars. Twinkling bright blue and white stars, they winked and sparkled in all kinds of sizes. Growing bigger and brighter then fading and shrinking it had him entranced, his panic fading away. He floated downward turning in air to watch as they passed a small smile spreading over his face. It was calming; Harry could breathe easily now that he wasn't being hunted down by his large cousin.

But he wondered, after a few minutes of peaceful drifting, how long he would fall?

Harry got his answer when landed abruptly on something hard on his backside. He squeaked started and flailed in slight pain. His hand came incontact with something and it went flying.

CRASH

Harry tensed heart stopping sucking in a quick breath. A second later he could hear faint stomping and a girl stepped into the room. She was dressed in a knee length red skirt and sleeveless top with a white collar a blue ribbon tied underneath. Her white sleeves themselves, Harry wondered dimly why they weren't attached to her shirt, were tied to her arms with red ribbons trailing to her wrists and flowing to the ground. Her hair was black, tinting brown in the sun light, just touching her shoulders, with two thick locks hanging over her shoulders wrapped in red ribbon-like tubes framing her face giving it a round look; a bright red bow sat atop the back of her hair. She held a stick in hand as long as her arm with white paper tied on the tip.

He watched her terrified as she stared at him her eyes narrowed some and dropped to the ground, his eyes following the movement, and winced seeing the broken brown cup. The girl's pinched her nose and yelled something he wasn't sure what, it sounded like a different language. Harry jumped a foot in the air. His heart beating fast he quietly stuttered.

"I-I'm sorry." The girl's brow furrowed. Harry blinked wide eyed, 'Did she understand me?' She didn't because she said nothing in return.

And then a voice came from the ceiling. They looked up, and Harry gaped. A woman was hanging upside down through gap. He could see eyes and something else that made shivers run up and down his spine moving in the background. She was quite pretty with her long golden blond hair that somehow defied gravity much like she was currently doing, her eyes a bright violet.

The girl snapped something at her pointing at Harry with her stick, obviously angry, Harry couldn't stop his surprised flinch at the sudden movement. The woman tutted like a grandmother and replied. This continued for a while, the woman disappearing in second then popping up beside the girl; Harry watched as she settled herself in midair as though she was sitting in a chair, she was actually sitting on that gap, he noted that the ends were tied with red ribbons, crossing her legs shifting the frilly skirt of the deep purple dress she was wearing chatting something to the brunette at her side.

Harry waited until they stopped before speaking up again. "Um can you understand me?" He was treated to mildly blank stares before they looked at each other murmuring. Then the blond smiled her eyes flashing as she turned her gaze onto him, and Harry froze. A heavy pressure weighed down on his mind lifting just as quickly as it came. He gasped.

"Wha-what did you do to me?!"

* * *

"Oh I understood that." Reimu hummed eyeing the shaking boy on her table. He looked quite scared twitching giving Yukari a mistrustful look. Yukari just smiled in response.

"Oh it was nothing really," she said loftily, "I merely turned your Border of Languages from 'not comprehending Japanese' to 'comprehending Japanese'." The boy's mouth dropped.

"I-I can understand you!" He blinked clapping a hand over his mouth shocked. "Wait did I just- "

"Oh I also made it so you can speak it as well," Yukari added, "It'd be silly if you can understand us but can't reply." An awed look crossed his face.

"How did you do that?"

"Magic~." Yukari drawled.

"Magic? But there's no such thing as magic." He said it so quickly, like it was repeated several times; Yukari's brows rose, Reimu gave him a blank look.

"Really~? Well then how are you speaking Japanese right now?" He frowned and stared at his knees peeking through the holes of his shorts thinking over what just happened to him. It was somewhat amusing watching the faces he made before he sighed and nodded.

"Okay so that was magic? Can you do anything else?" Yukari smiled at the excitement coming onto his face.

"There are a lot of things I can do, but those are stories for another time. I'm curious about you."

"Me?" He squeaked, "But I'm not special at all."

"I beg to differ," Yukari flicked her hand and a white fan appeared. Another quick flick she opened it and hid the lower half of her face behind it, "The fact you got through the Great Hakurei Barrier, after I upped the power to keep people out, shows you are quite special." He flushed, a red tint spread over his cheeks, and squirmed on the table pulling at his too large shirt.

"Did I do something like magic?"

Yukari hummed, "Yes you did. Something close to my gaps I believe. Or something similar to Reimu's ability to float." Reimu blinked and eyed the little boy curiously, someone with her ability to float, or the ability to manipulation the boundaries, that could be troublesome. He blinked back.

"Is-is that good?"

"Maybe, maybe not." Yukari shrugged, "It all depends on how your magic develops. You'll need to get stronger in order for us to see." She closed her fan with a snap and turned to the miko next to her. "Reimu, I'll leave that up to you." She promptly disappeared, really her gap swallowed her so fast it was like she disappeared.

It took a few seconds for Reimu to register what happen and what was said; she then exploded.

"YUKARI~!"

* * *

Look at me posting a new story and not working on my other stuffs~. xDD;;


	2. Chapter 2

*beams* Well I'm happy people want to read my story. Ahem~ I'll do my best not to turn Harry into the next Reimu or Marisa.

Or Yukari. =w= He won't be too strong, I hope. Anyway off to the story~!

* * *

Reimu glowered at the air space Yukari had occupied grumbling under her breath. Harry sat still on the table barely breathing so not to bring her ire onto him. The girl sighed running a hand down her face and turned eyeing the small child before making a beckoning motion.

"Well? Get off the table please." Harry jumped and scrambled to do so almost falling in his haste. She looked him up and down staring at the oversized clothes frowning at how they hung off his little body. He was thin and bony, his face almost sharp, cheekbones pointing out. There was barely any fat on him from what she could see. Reimu made a face and pointed at his feet. "Shoes off. By the way, what's your name?"

"It's Harry um Reimu?" He stepped out his shoes watching as she nodded at his hesitant utterance of her name and walked over picking them up. Reimu noted they were just like his clothes, dirty and old looking, the shoes laces were frayed and coming apart much like the shoes themselves, parts of it peeling from the bottom and sides. Up close she could see scratches on the glasses' lens and how they sat slightly crooked on his face looking twisted.

"You're a mess." Harry flinched at the bluntness, "Why are you so poorly dressed?"

"My family doesn't like me much." He muttered at her stomach not meeting her eyes as she peered down.

Reimu clicked her tongue. "If this is them not liking you I'd hate to see how they would treat you if they hated you." Harry flinched again and bit his lip. Reimu narrowed her eyes. "Wait, do they hate you?" He shrugged in response. "How can you not know?" She huffed, "It's either yes or no, not a maybe." Harry chewed his lip twisting his shirt in his hands swaying lightly. Reimu watched as he fretted and murmured, "They do, don't they?" Harry stilled and shook faintly curling into himself.

". . . yes." His voice barely came above a whisper.

Reimu stared a small sneer curving her lips. She couldn't help but feel somewhat disgusted, "Why?"

"Because I do weird freakish things." He replied matter-of-factly dull.

"Weird freakish- wait you mean your magic?" She gaped in disbelief, 'People in the outside world hate magic?!' "They hate you because of that?! Did you do something to them?"

"No!" Harry burst out, "I never hurt them!" He looked up beseechingly, eyes filling with tears. "I never did anything to them. They just don't like me!" Reimu blanched as he dissolved into sobs pressing his face into his hands.

"Oh! Uh wa-wait." She flailed sending the shoes flying off to the side. Her hands fluttered helpless over his head as he wailed. "Calm down, don't cry!"

"Goodness Reimu! I told you to take care of him. Not to upset him." Reimu twitched and spun glaring at the blond woman peeking through the wall of the shrine looking far too amused. She pointed at the crying child and yelled.

"Make him stop Yukari!"

Yukari tutted stepping into the room, "Really Reimu I think you've been spending too much time with Marisa." She glided over grinning paying the no mind to the lasers Reimu was shooting at her with sharp brown eyes and scooped Harry into her arms patting his back cooing. "There, there little one."

Harry hiccupped burying his face into her shoulder his tears quickly making a wet spot. Yukari sent an exasperated look at the scowling girl, "This was all you had to do, you know." She was given an even sharper glare before the miko huffed and went to pick up the shoes she threw.

"Well if you're so adamant about me taking care of him you better give me some help!" Reimu snapped over her shoulder.

"Oh~?" Yukari shifted Harry on her hip, he clung tightly to her sniffling, "Well then what do you need?"

Reimu gave the shoes a disgusted look and threw them out the open window she was next to. "Clothes and shoes, an extra futon, and glasses, if he can't see without them."

"Sure, sure." Yukari nodded bouncing Harry lightly now that he wasn't crying anymore. "Harry what's your favorite color?"

He pulled back rubbing his wet cheeks and eyes blinking the last of his tears away, "Um green."

"Okay," She lowered him to the floor and gave his unruly hair a ruffle making it messier, "I'll be right back. Reimu try to not make him cry while I'm gone hm~?" Reimu glowered at her and muttered under her breath. Yukari chuckled and dropped into her gap disappearing.

* * *

Reimu assumed Yukari was off to get some clothes so she decided the first thing to take care of with Harry was a bath.

It was interesting, preparing a bath the old way, just slightly different from how it was done in England. Reimu had him help her carry wood from a small building and placed in a heater on the side of the shrine connected to the tub. 'To warm water for you to relax in after you're clean.' She said when he asked.

"But won't I already be in the tub?" Reimu gave him a blank look.

"No you wash yourself outside the tub then get in. It's to keep the water clean for others." Harry blinked owlishly at they but shrugged in the end. When that was taken care of, they had to draw water from a nearby well to fill the tub. Reimu started a fire in the heater then led him to the bathroom. It was medium sized room with a rectangle shaped tub in the wall that could fit at least three people, an open window over it. There was a drain in the floor for the water to flow out, and a small stool with a little bucket beside it. Reimu had him dip his hand into the water to test the temperature before stepping to tend to the fire. When it was, what he deemed when she asked, hot enough she came back without her sleeves holding another little bucket, he could see bottles sitting inside, a rag, and a towel.

"Clothes off." She barked putting the towel on a shelf sticking out the wall. Harry flushed but did as told quickly, she sounded so much like Aunt Petunia he was a little scared. Reimu frowned at his skinniness muttering under her breath but had him sit on the stool scooping the warm water out the tub with one of the buckets dumping on his head. Harry squealed surprised. Reimu snickered grabbing one of the bottles flipping the top open filling the air with the scent of apples.

Reimu bathing him was a thousand times better than Aunt Petunia. She was gentle washing his hair asking him to turn his head when she needed him to, to reach different areas and keep the soap out his eyes, rather than gripping his hair and pulling roughly like his aunt. She didn't scrubbed his skin raw leaving redness in its wake, or pull his limbs in awkward angles to get at the dirt, she washed him quickly but efficiently. When she was finished Reimu shooed him into the tub and told him to soak for a few minutes until he was relaxed.

"I'll be back with something for you to wear, at least until Yukari returns."

Harry nodded sinking up to his nose in the water watching wisps of his hair float around him. He loitered in the water blinking slowly suddenly finding himself tired, now that he wasn't being worked to the bone or being chased and harassed by his cousin, Harry was growing sleepy. He shifted leaning on the side of the tub and ended up dozing for a bit woken by Reimu as she returned with a plain blue yukata in hand. She quickly got him out and dry, dressing him in the yukata tying it shut with a white obi.

Reimu looked him up and down and nodded. "That'll how to do for now."

Harry smiled eyeing the clothes happily, it fit him quite snugly, "Thank you Reimu."

She waved a hand about before taking his leading him back to the front room pushing him to sit at the table. "You're welcome," She sat across from him staring. "So I guess you're stuck here with me, unless you want to go home."

Harry shook his head, he really didn't want to go back to his abusive relatives Reimu had treated him better than they did so far. "Is it okay if I stay with you?" He asked softly looking hopefully yet resigned like he was expecting her to say no. Reimu found herself fighting back a grimace, that hope filled puppy like look was undoing something inside her.

She sighed. "Well I really don't have much of a choice, Yukari didn't send you back so that means you'll back sticking around here, so I'll be taking care for you for now on." Harry gave her a tiny smile. Reimu let her lips curl into a semblance of a smile. "Anyway Harry how did you get here into Gensokyo?"

"I fell. I mean, my cousin was chasing me, he's really big and mean and his friend were with him and they were gonna hurt me so I wished I could be somewhere else and I fell." Reimu blinked at the rushed words. Harry looked nervous pulling at his sleeve.

"You fell? Well that's new, people usually walk into Gensokyo." She muttered scratching her cheek, "What did you do? I mean did you feel something when you fell?"

"Um I felt something move?" Reimu tilted her head at the confused answer.

"Something moved in you?"

"Yeah it felt weird." He pressed a hand against his chest, "Like something just slid." Harry looked her at curious. "Do you know what it was I felt?"

"I don't know." Reimu shook her head. It didn't sound like her Ability to Float, that ability was pretty much a subconscious skill she had. Whenever she used it the feeling was like being completely weightless, there wasn't anything holding her back as she drifted. Reimu hummed taping the table. "You might have an ability like Yukari's."

"Ooh~ how fascinating." Harry squeaked in surprised as he was enveloped in a hug by Yukari as she appeared behind him. Reimu barely batted a lash at this.

"So you heard huh?" The miko cocked her head, "What do you think? Is that like your gaps?"

"Hm~ maybe." Yukari replied setting a blinking Harry in her lap she buried her fingers in his hair playing with the dark locks. "When you fell did you see anything?"

"Stars, they were blue and white." Harry twisted to blink up at her, "What does that mean?"

"Stars hm? You were seeing space, a magical space by the sound of it." She tapped his head softly, "Perhaps it is like my gaps, but not my Boundary Manipulation. Opening portals to get to new locations, yes that sounds about right."

"Oh its teleporting huh? Sounds useful." Reimu remarked.

"Indeed~." Yukari grinned, "If he can learn to control it, he can go between border of our worlds." She placed Harry back before the table and flicked her wrist. There was several muffle thumps from the back of the shrine. "There all the things Little Harry will need." She said nodding.

"Oh thank you." Harry smiled shyly, feeling excited, he had something of his own that wasn't reluctantly given to him, "I'll take care of all my things." Yukari beamed reaching out to cup his thin cheek.

"I know you will, little one," She cooed, "I hope you enjoy your stay, here in this Land of Illusions."

* * *

And well that's that I guess. So~ how am I doing? Any tips you guys could give me? Is anyone out of character so far? Let me know so I don't mess up~? Please. ;w;


	3. Chapter 3

*froths at mouth* Oh my god you guys thank you for all the alerts and favs and reviews~! *heart heart heart* So here's the next chapter~. And guys~~ thanks for all the tips! XD I have a pretty good idea of what I can do with Harry.

Also I don't own Touhou Project or Harry Potter; I'm just fusing them for my own amusement. =w=

*looks around* Don't mind me~ I'm just clearing up things I missed.

* * *

Gensokyo, the Land of Illusions, a place of fantasy where magical beings come to for sanctuary and those forgotten appear. Reimu explained the world he ended up after Yukari left.

"There's barely any magic in the outside world," The brunette said placing a cup of green tea infront of him. "And because of that the youkai were weaker. Magic fuels their abilities, and when they can't use their powers they end up dying. On top of that there were the Native Gods that disappeared because people stopped believing in them, without faith they had no magic, without magic they couldn't perform their duties as gods." She sipped her tea and tapped the table. "So my ancestors got together with the youkai and gods and created the Great Hakurei Border. They sealed themselves off from the outside world to keep the magic leftover in."

Harry tilted his head. "How the barrier keep the magic in here on this side?"

"The barrier is like a reflector it bounces the magic back into Gensokyo if it tries to leak out. That and it uses magic to keep itself going, with my power as well."

"Oh," Harry blinked slowly. "How do you control the barrier?"

Reimu hummed, "Just my being here in Gensokyo keeps the barrier going. If I die Yukari will take care of it until someone else is able to manage it. Anyway let me tell you about the things here." Taking another sip of her tea Reimu outlined the different creatures of the land.

"The thing you'll see the most are fairies," The miko grumbled, "Little annoying stupid things. They do nothing but fly around and shoot anything that moves. They like to travel in groups so you'll have to be careful, you can get hurt if they overwhelm you, they'll leave you a sitting duck for youkai wanting to eat humans." Harry blanched at that turning white. Reimu reached out to pat his head. "Don't worry, I'll teach you how to defend yourself, fairies are pretty weak, I won't let you leave the shrine until I think you can fight on your own." The young boy sighed relieved. Reimu flashed a small smile and continued.

There were all kinds of beings he's never heard of. Tengu, oni, kappa, half beasts and half humans. Vampires, ghosts, there were different types of spirits, even ordinary random things, birds, bugs, rabbits, could become youkai.

"People too?"

"Yes even humans." Reimu bobbed her head, "I know one girl who became a youkai, her name is Alice Margatroid."

"How did she become a youkai?"

"I don't know," She shrugged. "It takes a lot of magic for something or someone to become a youkai. I think it's because of that book Alice is always carrying around, a grimoire of magic spells. I'm sure whatever is written in that book it made her powerful enough to turn."

"What's it like being a youkai?"

"Ask her when she comes by," Reimu replied. "It's been a while since I last saw her, she'll visit soon I'm sure. Oh that's another thing I should warn you about." She turned to him, "I get a lot of visitors, mostly youkai who have nothing better to do," A annoyed expression came to her face as she grumbled, "Other than making a mess of my shrine, they'll stop by at random times during the day. So if you see them be nice, especially if one of them has green hair. If she shows up treat her really _really _well. If you upset her she won't think twice about turning you into a plant food." Harry blanched again.

"She would kill me?!"

"Only if you aren't polite." Reimu poked his cheek. "Don't worry Yuka only comes by when I'm around so I'll keep her in line if she acts up."

"Is she really scary?"

"When she chooses to be, which is most of the time she goes out." Reimu muttered. Harry gave her a helpless look. "Look just relax okay. You're making me feel bad." She sighed patting his shoulder, "I promise Yuka won't touch you when I'm around okay?"

Harry nodded. "Okay." They sat quiet drinking for a few minutes. Reimu looked out the window and sighed.

"Oh great." Harry turned to blink at her. "There's someone coming." She made a face, "And she's in trouble."

"REIMU~!" Harry jumped at the loud yell. There was a thump followed by rapid footsteps and girl barreled into the room.

"A witch!" Harry gasped shocked.

The girl blinked at him and drawled in a slightly husky voice, "I prefer the term Magician yo~." She tilted the large black pointed hat atop her back to stare. "Reimu got a little brother!" She chirped grinning, her golden eyes glinting. Harry gaped and looked at Reimu.

"This is one of the freeloaders who stop by." She said face blank causing the girl to pout.

"Hey hey I'm not a freeloader. I'm a friend, introduce me properly."

"Do it yourself." Reimu sniffed.

"Fine~." The girl stepped forward throwing the broom she was holding off to the side, Harry watched with wide eyes as it flew towards the wall, stop and prop itself up against it. "The name's Kirisame Marisa, an Ordinary Magician yo!"

She was a bright magician, Harry couldn't help but think. Marisa had shoulder length blond hair the same color of her eyes with a single braid framing her face on the left. Her dress was black and white with light pink lace on the hem of the skirt, and a white apron tied around her waist. She bounced forward and dropped next to him snatching his tea taking a drink. Harry stared startled by the movements.

Reimu rolled her eyes, "What did you do now?"

Marisa licked her lips. "What makes you think I did something? I'm just visiting yo."

"I saw you zooming over the trees," Reimu snorted lowering her cup, "Who did you pissed off?"

The magician looked shifty for a moment and muttered into the cup, "Keine." Reimu buried her face in her hands.

"Do I want to know?"

"Nah," Marisa waved a hand around her head, "I took care of it anyway. Left her a gift see."

Reimu grunted softly, "Right, I'm just going to ignore that."

"Cool!" Marisa grinned and poked Harry's cheek, making him squeak in surprise, "So who's this?"

"This is Harry. He fell into Gensokyo." Reimu said batting her hand away from his cheek.

"An outsider eh?" The blond leaned into his face, he cringed scooting to press against Reimu, "Pretty small isn't he? Don't you eat at home?"

Harry flinched lightly and bit his lip. Marisa blinked owlishly before looking at Reimu bows raised. The brunette sighed patting his shoulder. "He doesn't like to talk about his, eh family."

"Oh they starve him huh?" Harry made a strangled noise.

"Marisa!" Reimu's hand shot up to smack the side of her head causing the blond to pull back yelping.

"Ow! What? It's the truth right?"

"Don't just say it out loud like that!" Reimu snapped she wrapped her arms around Harry. He snuggled into her side shaking.

"Oh I see," Marisa snorted rubbing her ear, "You did the same thing I did huh?" Reimu's grimace said it all causing the magician to chortle. "Heh heh keep this up Reimu and soon you'll be borrowing stuff from others like me."

"Oh," The miko sniffed rubbing Harry's back, "Finally admitting you steal from others huh?"

"It's not stealing when they get their stuff back yo." Marisa wagged a finger around.

"You haven't given the things you _borrow_ back though." Reimu shook her head looking exasperated.

"I keep telling you, they'll get them back when I die." Marisa said flippantly.

Harry blinked his eyes flicking back and forth between the girls as they bantered and snarked at each other. It was the oddest thing he had ever seen. Marisa said they were friends, and this was how they treated each other? Even though they were exchanging cutting comments, neither one looked mad; Marisa had a large grin on her face, Reimu hid the smile she was wearing behind her cup. It was strangely relaxing to listen to them as they talked. Harry jolted as he was pulled away from Reimu into an embrace by Marisa.

"So you're taking care of him cause his family fail at treating him properly huh?"

"Mm-hm that and he has magic, something that is weird considering he's from the outside world." Reimu answered.

"Is that so~." Marisa grasped his chin turning his head towards her staring into his eyes. He twitched as something jumped from the fingers holding his chin flowing into his body stopping just below his heart. "Oh yeah he has magic alright. I can feel it here." She tapped the spot and something pulsed in response. "Does he have an ability?"

"He can open portals like Yukari."

Marisa blinked and grinned. "Ooh that's a good one yo!" She squeezed Harry tightly causing him to squeak. "He can help me with things!"

"Harry will help you with nothing." Reimu deadpanned, "I won't allow you to get him in trouble with your _borrowing._" She glared receiving a pout in return.

"No fun~. I wouldn't let him get hurt, y'know." Marisa sniffed.

"It doesn't matter, you will not get him involved with your kleptomania."

"Ooh~ overprotective Reimu," Marisa drawled smirking, "Never thought I'd see the day you would be like that." She tilted her head, "What scared I'd be a bad influence for him?"

"You're a bad influence period." Reimu muttered.

The magician cackled, "Yeah I am, aren't I." She stood placing a confused Harry back in Reimu's lap and snapped her fingers. Her broom flew into her outstretched hand.

"Well I'm off! Got things to do yo~."

"More like things to steal." Reimu snorted. Harry just blinked.

"You keep telling yourself that." Marisa tipped her hat at them, "See ya later!" With that chirp she bounced out the room. Harry turned to the window and watched as she took to sky quickly becoming a black dot against the bright blue.

He turned to Reimu. "She's weird." The brunette snorted into her tea.

"Haha~ yes Marisa is special." She chuckled. "You'll get use to her craziness, trust me. You will be seeing her a lot." Harry made a face at that. Nice as Marisa was the energy she gave off was overwhelming. And then there was her excitement at his ability.

"Would she force me to help her er borrow things?" He asked wary.

"Hm she might. If she does just tell me and I'll set her straight." Reimu tapped his shoulder. "Don't let anyone force you to use your ability for their gain. That how incidents get started."

"Incidents?"

"I'll explain, if you're staying here chances are you'll end up in the middle of one sooner or later." Reimu grabbed his empty cup and padded off to refill it with her own. Harry watched her go and sighed.

Dimly he wondered what kind of bizarre world he ended up in.

* * *

It's a special place Harry~. You will learn to love it. xD

Also that's the end of this chapter~. There was so much talking~! Bah! So guys how do you like my Marisa and her yo's rather than ze's? Seriously is using yo okay? Do you like it? Tell me~. I'll try not to over use so like give me a heads up if it gets abundant. =w= And like how was the chapter tell me about that too. Please. You guys make my day when review and give me ideas I can use in the story. And advice so I don't turn Harry into some overpowered character person. :3 Yeah thanks for that~.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back~. Thank you for all your alerts new people. And reviews as well. I'm sure I know what to do now~. Maybe . . .

Also Harry is currently seven, the most mature seven year old ever. So at the very least he'll be around for Flower View, Shoot the Bullet, Mountain of Faith, Scarlet Weather Rhapsody, Subterranean Animism, and Undefined Fantastic Object. I have to check the dates and stuff to see if that's right but that's the game plan for now. I'll have to look at the print works as well, I've never read them focused more on the games. So much thinking to do~.

And I don't own Touhou Project or Harry Potter, I'm just breaking my brain trying to fit these two completely different series together.

* * *

The weirdest things happen in Gensokyo. Just because some people had nothing better to do, because they were bored, or because they were worried.

The incidents were fascinating nonetheless.

The Red Mist Incident: Remilia Scarlet, a vampire living in a mansion by a misty lake, grown tired of spending most her time in her home. Because of what she was, she couldn't stand the sun so she only went out at night. But not many fun things happened during the night, so Remilia blocked the sunlight with a red mist.

The Spring Snow Incident: Saigyouji Yuyuko, a ghost who ruled over the afterlife, grown curious about the largest cherry blossom tree in her garden, there was the soul of someone sealed within the tree. The only way to break the seal was to make the tree bloom, so she ordered her servant, Konpaku Youmu, to gather the spring in Gensokyo.

The Never-Ending Feast Incident: Ibuki Suika, an oni who lived above ground in Gensokyo, was unhappy by the lack of Spring Feasts for flower viewing, thanks to the extended winter caused by Yuyuko and Youmu, so she used her power to gather the people of the land to have parties every three days to make up for missed feasts.

And the most recent one: The Eternal Night Incident.

"They hid the moon?" Harry said blankly.

"Yes behind a very powerful illusion. Apparently Kaguya's moon rabbit hear from the other moon rabbits that they were coming from the moon for something and Kaguya panicked because she thought they might have been coming for her so she and Eirin worked together to hide the moon. Tsukimi was going when they decided to do that, really they picked the worst time to pull that off, so everyone noticed the real moon was gone." Reimu looked faintly disgruntled, "Honestly having to do extra work during a festival is troublesome."

Harry only blinked, he was trying to wrap his mind around how you could possibly hide the _moon_. It was something he had to ask Eirin, if he ever met her. He also wanted to ask Youmu how she was able to take the spring out of the land to use on a ghostly tree. And Remilia how she spread a red mist over the country. Asking Reimu proved to be useless as the brunette quipped, "Magic spell." And moved on to the next topic. He was curious about the magic in Gensokyo, it seemed you could do anything with it if you wished. After being told it didn't exist for as long as he's been able to speak, finding himself in a place where even the grass was magical made him excited.

"Could I learn how to do magic like that?"

"Sure, I just hope you don't try and cause an incident by learning the spells." Reimu said. "But before that you have to get a handle on your magic. Learn how to control it. That's the first thing we'll work on tomorrow, harnessing your magic." Harry felt a sliver of anticipation run through him.

He was going to learn how to use magic. He couldn't wait.

* * *

As excited as he was, the moment his head touched his pillow of his new futon in his room Reimu directed him to after they ate dinner, Harry was out like a light. He woke the next day staring blankly at a vaguely familiar ceiling he only saw blurred dimly highlighted by moonlight. It took his mind a few seconds to wake up and for him to realize he was no longer in his cupboard under the stairs. Or in his relatives home. The boy smiled wiggling happily under his blanket.

No more Uncle Vernon glowering at him with narrow eyes. No more Aunt Petunia sneering at him her lips curled like she'd seen something unpleasant. No more Dudley chasing him to layer his skin with bruises. He would never have to see them again.

Harry lay blissful with that thought barely noticing Reimu stepping into the room blinking sleep from her eyes.

"Oh don't you look pleased," She yawned smothering it with her hand, "What's got you in a good mood this early?"

Harry turned his head to squint at her but answered as she went towards a pile of bags over in the corner of the room to get his new glasses and clothes. "I'm just glad to be away from my family."

Reimu glanced over her shoulder grabbing the cream colored case off a bag and carried them to his side sitting. "Hm is that right? Well seeing how they treated you I guess you can be happy about that." She opened the case pulling the new glasses out peering at them in the sun spilling through the window. The lens was oval shaped and the frame colored a mix of blue and green. Harry gazed at them awed. Reimu's lips curved. "Well don't just lie there, try them on."

He sat up his hand shaking as he reached out carefully taking them from her outstretched hand. Slipping them on his face, Harry blinked as everything came into focus clearer than his old pair. They sat on his face perfectly. He beamed at Reimu.

"Well don't you look cute?" She chuckled softly digging in the bag for his clothes spreading them out. The shirt was mint green, the same shade of his eyes, sleeveless with a short collar and three white clip-like buttons near the top, the pants were the same color flaring out towards the bottom much like a pair hakama. He even had sleeves like Reimu's, the ribbons green. The girl eyes the clothes pleased and had him dressed and nodded. They fit his small thin frame a bit loosely but Reimu said once he began eating properly they would fit him better as he grew into them. Harry bobbed his head absentmindedly brushing his fingers over the shirt, pants, and sleeves.

He had his own clothes, something he could wear without needing to pin and tie to his body, clothes that actually _fit_ him and would stay that way for months if properly cared for, and he would take care of them like he did with all the things given to him. Even when it was falling apart, he did his best to make it last.

Harry made a vow. When he got the chance, he would bake the best cake he could and give it to Yukari.

* * *

At some point while Reimu and he were in the back of the shrine getting dressed, Marisa showed up and started cooking.

"Morning yo!" She chirped startling Harry as he passed the kitchen. She stood before a wood burning stove a steaming pot atop it holding a tiny dish in one hand and a wooden spoon in the other her hair pulled back in a loose ponytail. "Hope you like mushrooms."

"Mushrooms?" He echoed blinking. The magician nodded gesturing at a sack by the stove. Harry padded over and opened the bag to look. There were many mushrooms inside, in a multitude of different colors and sizes. He gawked, "Are are they supposed to look like that?"

"When they're from the Forest of Magic yeah." Marisa replied stirring the contents of the pot. Harry stared taking one of the mushrooms out, purple with neon green spots, and gave it a tentative sniff. It smelled sweet for something that looked poisonous. While he poked around in the bag pulling out the mushrooms, Reimu drifted into the room fixing her bow atop her head. She paused for a moment eyeing the vibrant fungi and sighed.

"Again Marisa?"

The blond whirled, so suddenly Harry squeaked and scrambled away from her clutching a fruity scented red striped mushroom, and snapped at Reimu, who gave her a unimpressed look and began making tea. He stood in the corner watching with wide eyes as Marisa ranted and flailed about the trouble she went through to get the mushrooms: fighting a horde of fairies, got jumped by someone named Rumia, who was beat in a minute, Marisa testing a new type of laser she'd been working on, on her, nearly eaten by a charging bush, Harry had to interrupt to ask if that was true, Reimu confirmed that there was bushes in the forest that would attack if you got close enough to them, because you couldn't fly in the Forest of Magic.

Marisa trailed off into muttering seeing Reimu was no longer listening to her, not the brunette listened to begin with judging by the bemused expression on her face, going back to cooking. Reimu finished making the tea placing three cups on a tea tray along with the tea pot and carried it to the Sitting Room, Harry trailing behind her. She took a few steps into the room before coming to a sudden stop. He had to slip pass her to see why.

There was a girl sprawled out the floor snoring softly with breathy puffs. Her pink blouse was sleeveless, the edges ripped as though sleeves were torn off, her feet poked out from under the purple ankle length skirt, the bottom white with stripes mixed into the purple and swirl patterns, and red ribbons near the hem. There were chains wrapped around her waist, along with a black belt, wrists, and the end of her orange hip length hair. At the ends of the each chain were shapes: a cube, pyramid, and sphere. And she had horns, stretching out from the top of her head, one wrapped in a ragged white ribbon the other tied with a purple bow, a big bright red bow on the back of her head. A purple hourglass like item covered in symbols tags was clutched upright in her right hand.

Reimu's whole body twitched as she glowered at the sleeping girl; Harry ogled beside her.

"What's with the traffic jam yo? I'm holding a hot pot here!" Marisa had to levitate the pot over their heads and shimmy around them to look. "Oh it's Suika. Back again huh?"

"That's Suika?!" Harry blurted out shocked. She was short and looked like a child. Suika would probably just reach the upper top of Reimu's chest if they stood next to each other. But this small girl was a being that had the strength to reduce a mountain to pebbles with little trouble?

"Yeah that's Suika," Reimu replied patting his head. Her lips quirked at his disbelief at seeing an oni for the first time. She wondered how many times that kind of reaction would come up considering the many different creatures in Gensokyo tended to go around looking almost no different from a human. "In any case, I hope she isn't expecting breakfast from us."

"What you talking about? I'm the one who crawled through a forest and slaved over the stove to fix it!" Marisa sniffed looking affronted as she placed the steaming pot on the table.

"Hm~ good point," Reimu hummed directing Harry around Suika's body with a hand on his shoulder, "If she asks for anything, tell her to get her own food."

"You're still talking like you're the one who fixed it Reimu . . ." Marisa grumbled looking exasperated. She was given an innocent look and a sweet smile as a response.

"Thank you for the food Marisa~!" The blond waved her hand about and bounced off to get the rest of the food. Harry tugged on her sleeve looking worried.

"Are you really not going to let Suika have none?" For a moment Reimu stared blankly before flushing.

"Oh! Um I-I was just kidding!" She laughed awkwardly trailing off as Harry continued giving her that slightly wide-eyed look and sighed. "Look I really was joking. Suika does this a lot, ever since we met. She goes off to explore and comes back when she feels like it. Usually it's in the morning or at night, always when it's time to eat."

"Yeah!" Marisa glided into the room with a wooden pot in hand, "Reimu will whine and complain and gripe about how Suika is stuffing her face and never bring anything back to add with the meal, aside from the sake, but she would let her eat." She placed the pot down and reached acrossed the table to pinch Reimu's cheek. "Reimu is a good girl yo! Taking care Suika like one would their husband after a long day of working~." Reimu slapped the magician's hand away and scowled. Marisa snickered skipping out the room once more.

"Anyway if I say things like that, don't take it seriously okay Harry?" He nodded relaxing before peering around the table at the sleeping oni.

"Should we wake her?"

"Ah go ahead." Reimu gave him a nudge. Harry stood walking to Suika's sprawled form. For a moment he was tempted to touch her horns but figured that would be rude. Instead he bent over to grasp her shoulder and shook her gently.

"Suika? Breakfast is ready."

It took a few seconds for her to wake and the words to register. Suika's eyes fluttered open and she stared vacantly upwards, her eyes stuck somewhere between haziness and clearness.

"Whazzat?" She slurred.

"Um breakfast is ready." Harry repeated. The oni blinked her orange eyes clearing just a bit and she sat up making Harry scramble away to avoid her horns.

"Oh is it morning?" Suika yawned, a fang peeking out behind her lip. "Did Reimu make breakfast?"

"Marisa did." Reimu chimed from the table sipping tea.

Suika pouted. "I like Reimu's breakfast more."

"I heard that!" Marisa barked coming in several dishes hovering around her head. "My cooking is just as good as Miss Floats-Alot yo!"

"Your cooking is nothing but mushrooms." Suika said taking sip from the gourd in her hand.

Marisa cheeks puffed out in a pout, she pointedly did not look at a smirking Reimu as she set the dishes on the table. Harry fluttered around her grabbing the dishes to help. Suika stood and swayed her way to the table dropping next to Reimu.

"So who's that?" She pointed with the gourd at him.

"That's Harry, he's from the Outside world." Reimu said.

Suika blinked slowly. "Really? Huh didn't know that humans on the other side still had magic."

"We didn't think so either until he dropped into the shrine."

"Hm? Dropped you say?" Reimu explained causing the oni to cluck disgusted.

"That's just wrong," Suika looked angry, "Its humans like that, that made us oni leave. I feel bad for you kid! Here have a drink!" She held the gourd out. Before Harry could lift his hand for it Reimu smacked Suika's arm furiously.

"No he's too young!" She snapped.

"Ow! Jeez Reimu for a human you hit hard!" Suika sniffed pulling her arm back and out of range.

"What's in that anyway?" Harry asked tilting his head.

"Sake." Reimu, Marisa, and Suika chimed together. Harry blinked owlishly. "Don't worry about it. Wait until you're sixteen, that's when I starting drinking yo." Marisa said grinning handing him a bowl of soup.

"Oh yeah," Reimu hummed, "How old are you Harry?"

"I'm seven." He answered.

"Seven huh? Well that's about the right age to start learning how to using your magic." Reimu said pushing his tea towards him, "After we eat we'll start okay."

" Oh okay!" He had forgotten, his new glasses, clothes, and Suika's appearance being at the front of his mind. The excitement from the night before came bursting forward. He was gonna learn to use magic!

He hoped it would be fun.

* * *

It'll be interesting to say the least. And mind bending for me ;A;

Hey guys hoped you like the chapter! Tell me what you think please. How did I do with Suika? With what little I wrote with her is she okay? Let me know please~. You guys know I take the things you say into consideration, mostly because I want to avoid the trap that is OP main characters, especially with working with the Touhou Project world. Lawl~.

Also excuse the short summary of the games at the start. I have no excuse. =w=;;


	5. Chapter 5

I'm back~. Hello new readers and people who stayed since the start. Thank you for your reviews and stuffs. It's time for Harry to learn the Art of Bullet Hell. \o/

Not gonna lie, I'll be making up stuff and things so like excuse any well crazy things I come up with. Kay~?

Anyway I don't own Harry Potter or Touhou Project, I'm just writing about the two of them cause I have nothing better to do.

* * *

Breakfast was noisy. Reimu and Marisa argued over who would be teaching him the magic of Gensokyo. They snapped, snarked, and sneered chucking brightly colored mushrooms at each other. Harry watched bemused leaning out the way of stray shots while Suika uttered drunken giggles under her breath at the insults they spewed catching the mushrooms as they flew near her horns.

"Reimu I am telling you, you would be the _worst _teacher ever!" Marisa growled. She gripped a green and white spotted mushroom in one hand the other waved around in the air snagging the striped red and light brown mushroom the miko threw at her.

"You keep saying that but you won't explain!" Reimu sneered. She held a mushroom colored blue and cream with triangles on the cap ready to throw at the magician. "Why would I be bad?!"

"Because like you're a protégé yo! Reimu you're one of those genius types, you see something once and try it and suddenly it's like you've been doing it your whole life."

"What?! How would me being a genius affect my teaching?!"

"Cause like you would expect things to click with him like they do with you."

Reimu lowered her mushroom and sighed. "Marisa I wouldn't treat Harry like that. Besides he is _seven,_ me expecting him to be a genius and get everything is just ridiculous."

"Hm~ you got a point I guess." The magician popped her mushroom in her mouth chewing. "Anyway ignoring that you would still be bad yo."

"What!" Mushrooms went flying again. Harry couldn't stop a giggle from bubbling up. It was hard to tell if Marisa was annoying Reimu on propose or was being completely serious. Suika chortled sipping from her gourd.

"Y'know instead of yelling at each other, why not ask Harry?" The blond and brunette stopped to stare. "He's the one who needs the lessons, so let him pick the teacher." The oni drawled. All eyes zeroed onto him causing Harry to flush.

He plucked at his sleeve eyes flicking between the miko and magician. "I-I don't mind who teaches me. I want just to learn." Harry muttered cheeks burning red. They were quiet blinking each one another before Suika threw her head back and laughed.

"Hahaha~ such honesty! That's what I like to see!" She crooned. "I would offer you a drink but you need to be older." Harry blinked owlishly but smiled at the grin on her face. "Well you two heard him right? Stop fussing like a married couple and teach!"

Reimu grumbled nodding while Marisa sniffed and shrugged. "Sure. So what will we show him first?"

"Hm something that will get him use to using his magic." Reimu said looking thoughtful.

"So flying?" Marisa asked pulling her hair out its ponytail and placing her hat on her head.

"Flying?" Reimu repeated blankly.

"Wha~ don't you- actually no you don't, Miss Floaty." Marisa shook her head ignoring Reimu's glare at the name. "Because your flying ties in with your Ability to Float you wouldn't know about the flying trick. Anyway that's how I got started, by flying. My master said to fly you have to push the magic around you away to get off the ground. Its like you surround yourself in a bubble of your own power and reject what isn't coming from you." She turned to Harry, "You get what I'm saying Lil'Bro?"

"A-a little bit?" Harry looked somewhat confused. The magician grinned and ruffled his hair making messier.

"Don't worry yo! It's really easy, trust me."

* * *

They finished eating and picked up the scattered mushrooms thrown around the room from Reimu and Marisa's disagreement. Harry and Reimu washed the dishes together before joining Suika and Marisa out in front of the shrine. Suika sprawled on the porch drinking from her gourd while Marisa walked in circles muttering under her breath stopping once Harry came to her side and beamed.

"Right are you ready?" Harry nodded eagerly barely able to stay still. He was learning how to fly!

"Will I need a broom like you?" He asked eyeing the straw broom in her hand.

"If you want you can get you one. I just have it cause magicians fly on brooms, y'know." Marisa said mounting the broom she floating off the ground and scooped Harry on setting him in front and flew up.

Gensokyo was a gorgeous county. Harry drunk everything he could see in. All the trees and blooming flowers around the shrine and further on. He could see just the top of some houses of a village off in the distance along with a glittering river. Farther out there were tall mountains and a wide plain filled with mixed colors; and further out nearby there was a large mass of trees clustered together leaves dark green.

Harry twisted around in different directions to see as much as he could causing Marisa to chuckle. "Hey hey sight-see later yo. We got work to do~."

"Right," He turned to face her. "Um what do I have to do?"

"You're gonna will your magic to stop yourself, cause you're gonna fall~."

"I have to jump!" Harry choked looking down. Now that he wasn't staring at the scenery he realized just how high up they were and felt dizzy and swayed.

"Hey hey hey none of that now," Marisa pinched his cheek making him whine and look into her eyes. "Let me explain. See while you're falling you need to will your magic to slow you down. The air here in filled with magic, it controls and is controlled by everything, like gravity for example. You have to reject gravity with your magic, use it and wrap it around yourself, and push against the magic in the air, you do it right you'll slowdown in the air. You have to do that until you can float, after that we'll work on moving around, then if you want we can work on covering things with your magic to make them float and move."

Harry nodded slowly. Marisa grinned running her fingers through his hair. "Alright now jump, don't worry about hitting the ground I cast a spell that would stop you about three feet from it."

He looked down again swallowing. They were quite high in the air. Harry looked towards Suika and Reimu, the oni waved beaming, the miko nodded looking expectant. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and slipped from the broom.

He fell. It wasn't like falling through his magic space, Harry felt the air pushing against his body, his sleeves and hair flew back from the force of the wind. He fell fast not at all gently, and for a moment he wondered how exactly would be able to will his magic if he got distracted by the feeling of falling. That thought brought up another question, if he couldn't feel his magic how would be able to direct it to do as he wants? Harry furrowed his brows and yelped when he bounced on something that felt like feathers. He blinked staring at the ground he hovered over and rolled onto his back.

"I'll give you eight for the dive, but you get a zero for the lack of magic." Marisa chirped drifting down to loiter at his side. "Ready to try again?"

"Yes." Harry stood sliding back onto the broom. They continued for hours until the magician called for a tea break flying them back to the shrine porch.

"Reimu~ tea please!" Marisa crooned landing letting Harry step onto the ground.

"Get it yourself." Reimu sniffed disregarding the pout sent at her, so Harry walked into the shrine to make the tea for her and him.

After handing Marisa her tea and sitting next to Reimu he asked, "Am I doing something wrong?"

"Nah," The blond waved a hand around, "It'll take a few days for your magic to get with the program."

At Harry's confused blink Suika lean across Reimu to say, "It's a matter of intent. You have to want to fly or whatever it is you're trying to do."

"Oh yeah that's a good point yo." Marisa nodded. "You want it, you need to take it. It's your magic so you should have the last say about what you want to do with it."

Harry chewed his lip. A matter of intent, he thought back to all the times he used his magic. Turning his teacher's wig blue, shrinking the sweater Aunt Marge got for Dudley when Aunt Petunia tried to force it on him, teleporting onto the roof of the school when he was chased by Dudley and his gang, and again when they chased him to the park he sent hisself here.

His intent when those things happened: wanting to get back at his teacher for upsetting him, not wanting to wear the sweater because he didn't like it, wanting to get away from his cousin. His emotions were at their strongest during those times when his magic acted up.

So . . . 'I have to really _really_ want to fly for my magic to work with me.' Harry thought staring into his cup. He nodded and turned to Marisa.

"Can I try again now?" The blond paused sipping her tea taking in the determine expression on his face and the glint in his bright green eyes.

"If you're up for it, yeah." She drawled.

"I am." Harry placed his cup to the side and stood. They were in the air moments later back in the original position. Harry gazed down at the ground before slipping off the broom.

He fell. Narrowing his eyes, ignoring the sensation of falling, he thought furiously quickly, 'I want to slow down.' Over and over as the ground grew closer and closer, for a split second he thought it wouldn't work but-

Harry slowed, it wasn't much, it only lasted a second or two but he slowed marginally just as he touched the cushion spell.

"I did it!" Elation exploded from his being; he scrambled up to look at the blond. "Marisa I did it!"

"Good job yo!" The magician cheered she flew down. And Harry grinned his cheeks hurt from how wide it was but he could careless.

Even if it was just a small bit he performed magic.

* * *

"I like him." Reimu spared a glance at the relaxed oni nibbling on a cracker.

"Glad to see he has your approval." She quipped drily.

Suika laughed, "It's only because you would stomp me that I haven't ran off with him y'know." She dodged around Reimu's flailing hand to grab a cracker stuffing it in her mouth. "Harry is a good kid, considering where he came from. It's nice to see someone who is awed magic, don't you think?"

"Hm yes it is a little refreshing." Reimu hummed.

"I agree as well~." A slender hand held out a small cream colored dish, Suika filled it with sake from her gourd. "Thank you. Reimu didn't I tell you to teach him?" The brunette glared at Yukari, reclining on her gap giving her a mildly disapproving look.

"I going to but Marisa said I wouldn't be able to teach him how to fly."

"Oh well she has a point there." The gap youkai nodded, "But you'll still be his main tutor right?"

"Yeah yeah I'll teach him everything else but the flying." Reimu said waving a cracker idly. They watched as Harry dropped from Marisa's broom falling to ground his face a childish mask of concentrating as he glowered at the earth. He was getting the hang of controlling his descent, decelerating slightly the closer he was to the cushion.

"It looks like it'll be fun helping him." Suika said her eyes closed into happy crescents, "Can I help too?"

"What would you teach him?" Reimu asked looking faintly curious.

The oni tapped her lips with her gourd, "Huh well I can't think of anything right now. But it'll come to me later~."

Reimu shook her head. "Well anyway why are you here Yukari?"

"Just popping by to make sure you haven't reduced to child to tears again." A flush came up the miko's neck as Suika laughed.

"She made the kid cry!?"

"Yes, I left for just a moment-" "You did that on purpose!" "And when I returned the poor dear was sobbing in his hands-" "I didn't mean to make him cry!" "And Reimu was panicking-" "I'm not good with sad kids!" "Doing all the wrong things to comfort Little Harry." "Shut up!" "So I had to make him feel better."

Suika guffawed rolling holding her sides. Reimu glared murder at Yukari, cheeks bright red, who smiled at her serenely.

"What's so funny yo? I wanna laugh too." Marisa breezed over Harry running around her to throw his arms around Yukari babbling his gratitude for his clothes into her stomach.

"Oh just talking about Reimu's declining empathy for others." Yukari said running her fingers through Harry's hair as he squeezed her.

"Oh," She dropped next to the blushing scowling brunette snickering, "I laughed at that already. Hey it's lunch time. Reimu get to work, you know the drill."

The miko sniffed standing to stalk into the shrine. Harry watched her go blinking.

"Is Reimu okay?"

Yukari rubbed his back, making him melt, before answering. "She's fine just a little embarrassed. Reimu will get over it or she'll get back at me later."

He blinked, "Oh how will she do that?"

"She'll challenge me to a duel."

"A duel?"

"Mm you are learning to use your magic for a reason," Yukari pulled him further onto her lap letting him squirm into place, "I'll explain the spell card rules and the danmaku system," She said tapping the top of Harry's head, "So listen well."

* * *

Ending it off here~. Hoped you guys enjoyed it~~!

So was my explanation for flying smart or dumb? Did it make sense to you guys? And Harry's magic was that okay as well? Let me know please. ;w;


End file.
